


Julance- Day Twenty Seven; AU of Choice (Continuation of Lance and Keith [Klance])

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [27]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU of choice, Angst, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst, M/M, touch starved, touch starved lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Julance- Day Twenty Seven; AU of Choice (Continuation of Lance and Keith [Klance])

Lance was curled into himself under his covers. He was crying- he spent a lot of time doing that. All he could think about was that he wanted a hug. It’s been a long time since he’s had one. He decided that since he couldn’t sleep he would go and train. Be useful.

When he arrived at the room he noticed it was teeming with sounds and light- someone was in there. Lance poked his head in and noticed the person using the room at this ungodly hour was none other than Keith- and he was absolutely not in the mood to deal with him. They had begun talking again, become friends again, but Lance was still in pain after their breakup.

Keith saw him before Lance could leave, turning off the simulation. “Lance?” The dark clothed boy jogged to his teammate. ”Did I wake you somehow?”

“Nah, it’s all good. I couldn’t sleep myself so it just looked like we had the same idea. I’ll see you later. ‘Night.”

“Lance, were you… uhm, were you crying?” When Lance didn’t answer he tried a different tactic. “We could train together?”

Once Lance agreed the two did in fact train together, and Lance misread one of Keith’s movements, causing the brown haired boy to be pinned underneath the other. Then Lance remembered what happened- why he was here in the first place. His eyes began to well again.

“Woah, Lance. Are you okay?” Keith got up and looked at his friend, worried something had gone wrong. “Do you need a pod?”

“No, I’m not hurt. I just remembered why I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep? Was it a nightmare or something?” The two sat next to each other, talking for a bit.. It was nice, even if it was strained. “So, you just need a hug?” Keith said plainly.

“I guess that’s the simple way to put it, yeah.” When the other paladin answered Keith couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Do, uhm, I mean-” Keith bit the bullet. “I could hug you. But only if you want to.” The other was silent. “Right, no, I get it. I’m sorry; I wasn’t thinking.” They had never really hugged when they were together, never really did anything else but hold hands. So, needless to say, Keith had no idea why he thought suggesting he hug the boy whose heart he broke was a good idea.

“I think I’m just going to go back to my room. Try and sleep. G’night, Keith.”

“Night Lance.”

Lance never got a hug.


End file.
